


租客

by feitiantian



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitiantian/pseuds/feitiantian
Relationships: 实践
Kudos: 8





	租客

第七章

【1】  
事实上，接下来的日子，林逍并没有如愿以偿地，和简青有进一步的关系发展，甚至他们俩自这次周末之后，都没有再见过面。  
简先生要工作，在这个炎炎夏日并没有“假期”一说，而林逍作为一名高三学子，很快就因为要赶复习进度，提前开学了。

林逍坐在教室后排，手里转着笔，听着老师讲解知识点。午后的气氛昏昏欲睡，四周同学的桌子上都摞着厚厚的书本，白色粉笔偶尔擦过黑板发出刺耳的声响——  
自己身处的这个象牙塔，和简青正在征服的那个世界，根本就没有交集。他连想个和简青共处的正大光明、合情合理的借口都想不出来。

林逍在桌肚里摸到了手机，无意识地摆弄了一会，埋下身子给简青发信息。一条微信在对话框里打了好几遍，最后发出来的只有一句：“哥，我开学了。”  
简青扣在桌面上的手机震了一下，他拿起来看了一眼屏保上的信息提示，一行字一眼便扫完，甚至都没有点开与林逍的对话框，便重新把手机反扣在了桌面上。

那行消息孤零零的被遗弃在对话框里，林逍在信息界面焦虑地等了许久，终于熄了屏，重新回归到学业里。

简青再次想起来这条信息已经是两天后了，他在清理微信信息的时候终于看到了林逍的对话框，毫无诚意且敷衍地回了一个：“好好学习。”  
林逍立刻连发了三个内伤吐血的表情过来，简青看着对话框里的“对方正在输入”好久，迟迟等不来回复，想了想又解释了一句：“出差，比较忙。”

“去哪儿啦？”这回，林逍的信息很快就发来了。  
简青不耐烦与他一来一回地发消息，便直接打了语音过去，很快被接通了，林逍的声音传出来，喊了一句：“哥？”  
“嗯，”简青说，“这几天在南京，你开学了？”  
“是呀，开学作业好多，”简青低沉磁性的声音从听筒里传出来，林逍抱着手机靠在椅子上，两只脚随意地架在了桌面上，撑着椅子的两条腿摇啊摇，“那哥什么时候回来呀？”

打火机发出“叮”的一声响，简青在那头点了烟，有些含糊道：“快的话，这周五就能回来了。”  
听到周五，林逍有些蠢蠢欲动，椅子也不摇了，颇有些正襟危坐，紧张地咽了口水：“那，那这周五，周五晚上，我没有晚自习，我请你吃夜宵行吗？”

简青没让林逍等太久，答：“好。“  
悬在半空中的心顿时又恢复跳动了，林逍默默无声地站起来蹦哒了两下，开始顺杆爬：“那哥回来的时候记得给我带点特产回来~“

“……”  
于是周五晚上，林逍对着简青带回来的一整只南京板鸭，陷入了深深、深深的沉思。

【2】  
简青周五下午就回来了，他回自己家洗漱了一下，补了个觉，大约快八点的时候才慢悠悠开到了林逍处。  
打开门，屋内一片漆黑，只有林逍的卧室有着光亮。简青换上了整整齐齐摆在门口的拖鞋，走进林逍房间。林逍早听到门口有声响，一双眼睛亮亮地望向门口：“哥你来啦！”

简青走近扫了一眼，林逍大约是在写作业，一张不大的桌子上乱七八糟堆满了卷子和参考书，简青拾起一张卷子，抬头是“高三英语期初模拟周考卷”，分数是46分。  
“……”简青忍不住皱了皱眉头，“你在干什么？”  
林逍狡黠的眼睛转了一圈，献宝似地从那卷子堆里抽出几张摆过来：“哥你来了正好，省得我自己模仿家长签字，你给我签个字吧。 ”

“？”简青分别看那几张卷子，数学126，物理80，化学77，语文……语文卷子60。  
“满分100？”简青忍不住多问了一句。  
“不啊，语数150，英语120，其他100。”林逍解释道。  
简青觉得不可思议：“那你英语46，语文60？”  
“哎呀……”林逍挠头，“我数理化都还行，语文英语这种要背的，我就不行，少根弦。”

简青沉默了一会，觉得实在有些莫名奇妙了，皱着眉把那几张卷子扔回去：“自己签，和我有关系吗？”  
“自己签就自己签。”林逍看他一眼，嘟嘟囔囔地把卷子拿回来，于是简青便看他换了左手，开始在英语卷子上洋洋洒洒地写： 成绩还是不理想，英语平时不努力背书，还望老师能够好好督促学习，作为家长也会重视起来。林泽。

林逍写完了，颇有些洋洋得意地抬头跟简青解释：“像这种考砸了的，老师徘徊在请家长边缘，家长就一定要在签字的时候表达出对孩子学习的重视，这样才不会引起怀疑真的要到请家长的地步。”  
然后他又扯出数学卷子，签：已阅，继续努力。又抬头解释说：“像这种考得好的，就随便写写就行了。”  
“……噢，”简青挑了挑眉，说，“我该夸你战斗经验丰富吗？”

“哪里哪里，穷人家的孩子早当家，小白菜的自我修养罢了。”林逍居然还调侃自己，手下“刷刷”就把卷子给签完了，下意识地便去看之前写了一半的物理卷的题目。  
简青直截了当地问：“你今天是来叫我看你写卷子的？”  
“呃，”林逍一僵，放下笔，目光有些闪烁，“哥……”

简青好整以暇在床边坐了下来，刷着手机，淡淡道：“不急，写完了去洗个澡，饭吃了吗？”  
“吃，吃了……”心脏的跳动声仿佛被放大了，鼓噪的声音在胸腔里轰然作响，林逍想着得快点把手里的几道题写完，但不知怎的，卷子上的字都飘了起来，脑海里原本想写的解题步骤突然什么都抓不到了。

（3）  
男生从浴室出来，穿着新换的短袖中裤，一看就没怎么擦干，白皙劲瘦的小腿露在外面，水珠子顺着小腿线条往下淌，湿湿的头发软软地耷拉在脑袋上，脸上是被热气蒸出来的淡淡红晕，携着一股柠檬沐浴乳的清爽香气，整个人看上去水蒙蒙的。他站在离简青两三步远的地方，默不作声地拿干毛巾揉自己的那头湿发，简青看他一眼，放下手机站起身，十分顺理成章地接管了那颗被他揉得乱七八糟的头。

感觉到简先生拿着毛巾在帮他擦干头发，林逍站在原地有点呆。  
这是什么这是什么这是什么，冰山突然对我好温柔，我等会就要被打死了吗？

这些诽谤自然没有传到简青耳朵里，擦到半干，简青自己返回了浴室把毛巾挂了起来。回到房间时，林逍正襟危坐在床上目光灼灼地看着他，就差没有在脸上写上“你到底是谁”的大字了。  
“……”简青伸手兜了一下林逍的脑袋，“站起来。”  
林逍顺着他的力道起身，但在简青坐回床边的时候又蹲了下来，像只小狗一样把脑袋耷拉在简先生的腿上：“哥，你出差顺利吗？”

简青不讨厌林逍此刻的接近，不轻不重地踢了林逍一脚：“起来，站好了。”  
“噢……”林逍瘪瘪嘴，依言站起来，嘟囔道，“哥你怎么这样，跟我聊聊天嘛，不要每次都那么快进入正题，多没情趣啊。”  
简青抬头看着林逍，笑笑：“又想戴口球了？”  
林逍紧紧闭上了嘴，可怜巴巴地望着男人，喉咙里憋出一声讨饶的：“嘤。”

简青站起来，拉开桌前的椅子坐下：“过来。”  
林逍有些不明所以，站过去靠着桌子，看上去是满脑袋的问号：桌上这么乱，又要趴在桌子上吗？  
简青拾起他方才签过名的几张试卷，从里面拿出那张46分的英语卷子，说：“那聊聊，为什么120分满分才考了46分？”  
“？？？”林逍懵逼了，看了看简青沉肃的脸又看了看手里的卷子，大脑程序瞬间宕机，目光甚至有点呆滞。

简青等了一会，突然站起来拉着男生的胳膊让他转身面对桌子，一手强硬地按着他的脖子让林逍趴伏在桌面上。林逍微弱的抵抗在简青的钳制之下几乎可以忽略不计，随即他就感觉下身一凉——他的睡裤和内裤实在太好脱，光裸的臀暴露在空气里，激得他很快就起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“啪啪”两声脆响在他身后炸开，林逍先听到声音，才意识到自己屁股上挨了简青重重的两巴掌。不是很疼，一瞬间羞耻感如山崩地裂般向他涌来。

“为什么，才，考了，46分？嗯？”一下停顿便是一记凌厉的掌掴，把两团软肉扇得发颤。简青低而沉的声音携着威压，居高临下地砸进耳朵里，催得他整个脸都烧了起来。  
林逍紧闭着眼睛消化着眼前的处境，艰难地从嗓子里挤出声音：“哥……因为，因为……”  
“刚才不是很能聊吗？现在要你答话都不会？”简青笑了一声，松开对他的钳制，“趴好了，不许起来。”

借他一个胆，林逍都不敢动，只能保持着翘着屁股的姿势用余光巴巴地瞅，瞥到简青走到工具桶那，抽出了一柄长柄戒尺。  
简青面无表情的样子冷峻而不近人情，林逍瞥着他拿着戒尺走回来，旋即冰凉的尺子便压在了他发热的臀肉上，似是一种无声的威胁。


End file.
